Without You
by insert-random-name-here
Summary: FredAngelina oneshot. based on the song Without You from RENT. takes place during and after OotP


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter. **

Without You

Angelina Johnson cheered as two of her best friends, Fred and George Weasley, flew away from Hogwarts. They had been planning their crazy scheme for quite some time and she never thought that they would get away with it. Once they were out of view, the smile on her face slowly transformed into a frown. Tears trickled down her dark-skinned face as she realized they had never even said goodbye to her. Not even Fred…

_Without You_

_The ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows_

_Without you_

_The seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play_

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly_

_Without you_

Fred looked back at Hogwarts one last time. It was a place where he had "educated" himself from ages 11-17. He felt the guilt of leaving his last year unfinished nipping inside of him. 'Ahh well' he thought 'no need to feel guilty' He smiled. 'Mum'll take care of that, for sure.' Suddenly, he realized he never gave Angelina a proper goodbye. Angelina…the one girl who had always been there for him…but she would never feel the same way he did, it just wasn't possible. He shook his head to try and clear his mind of these thoughts. Silently, he followed George speeding through the air to Diagon Alley.

_Without you_

_The breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves_

_Without you_

_The tides, the boys run, the oceans crash_

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry_

_Without You_

Angelina stepped outside and breathed in the wonderfully fresh air. It had been almost three months since the twins left Hogwarts. N.E.W.T.'s had just finished and Angelina walked on the crisp, cool grass, towards the lake. There, she took off her shoes and placed her feet into the cool water of the lake. The sun was shining brightly above the radiant school grounds and the air was relatively calm with a fresh breeze waving through now and then. It had been such a long time since she heard from Fred. He did send her one letter, telling her that they had opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley, by the name of "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." She had hoped to visit once they got out of Hogwarts. Graduation without Fred seemed so…unreal. She always imagined that they would graduate and then run off into the sunset, pushing and shoving each other just as they did when they ran through the school hallways.

_The world revives_

_Colors renew_

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue_

_Within me blue_

Fred surveyed the store he and his twin now owned. It was a comfortably sized little shop, but just large enough for the large stock of joke supplies the offered. The shop was now filled with customers, even with the news of Voldemort's return. He smiled at all the Hogwarts students walking along the isles, looking for and extra dung bomb, or just some fake wands to amuse their fellow friends with. The smile faded from his face as he thought of his friends that he had left behind. Angelina had said she would come to visit, her years at Hogwarts had been over for almost a month all ready, yet he had not seen or heard from her at all. She mentioned something about being on the Holyhead Harpies. That must've meant something…did she not want to see him anymore? He sighed sadly. George, from across the room, noticed. He patted his brother on the back roughly and went to go restock the love potions; they were getting oddly popular…

_Without You_

_The eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe_

_The mind churns_

_The heart yearns_

_The tears dry, without you_

_Life goes on, but I'm gone_

_'Cause I die, without you_

Angelina stopped running for a moment to catch her breath. In her excitement to see Fred, she ran all the way down Diagon Alley to the twins' infamous joke shop. She opened the door slowly, for there were so many people in the small shop. She weaved her way through the crowd and went up to the cashier. There, she saw a buxom blonde handing change to a second year Angelina remembered seeing sometimes in the hallways or Hogwarts.

"Oh!" the girl had noticed her. "Can I help you with anything?"

Angelina tried to swallow the small lump in her throat; Fred had found another girl to toy around with then. "Er…No, I'm quite all right, thank you." She barely stuttered out as tears started forming in her eyes.

_Without You_

_Without You_

_Without You_

Fred had just spotted Angelina as she quietly crept out of the store. Her head was hanging and he wondered what had happened, apparently she had only been in the store for a few moments, didn't look at anything and just left. He grabbed something from the counter as he started his chase after Angelina. She had not gotten very far, almost to Florean Fortecue's Ice Cream Parlor. He ran up to her, grabbed her and pulled her to the back door of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They entered a room much resembling a quaint living room.

"Angel…?" He tried hopefully as her seated her on a chair.

"What?" She snapped.

"What's wrong?" He disregarded her misdemeanor and put his hand softly on her shoulder.

"You really want to know?" She raised her eyebrows at him, her brown eyes flaming. "Let's see, first of all you wrote me one letter. One letter cannot account for five months!" She said angrily as she stamped her foot. "Second, I thought you …" She shook her head. "Nevermind." She mumbled. "It doesn't matter anymore anyways."

"Angel, look at me." He said as he lifted her chin up and gazed into her eyes. "I couldn't write to you because, ugh, this sounds do stupid, but George turned all my quills into sugar quills and then ate all of them." She looked at him earnestly. "Okay, that was an excuse, but I also wanted for us to meet in person so I could give you this." He opened up a deep-red velvet plush box to reveal a beautiful golden pendant in the shape of the Golden Snitch. She gasped in surprise and carefully picked up the necklace.

"Fred… I-I-I, don't know w-what to s-say." She stuttered.

"Then don't say anything." He whispered as her brought her chin up and gently laid a sweet innocent kiss on her lips. She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you, Angel." He murmured in her ear.

She laughed and whispered back. "I love you too, you big dunderhead."


End file.
